Todo estará bien
by clioprongs
Summary: han pasada años desde la guerra y el mundo no parece ser amable para todos, menos para el solitario Theodore Nott. tal vez, la solucion a su soledad está demasiado cerca para verla con claridad.


Tal vez había sido un cretino toda su vida, bueno no, talvez no, debía ser sincero, ¡ERA UN MALDITO CRETINO! Pero, hoy se sentía harto.

El desagrado en el rostro de sus compañeros de trabajo, la incomodidad en sus pacientes cada vez que le veían, el desprecio de las personas en la calle…

El golpe en su hombro izquierdo lo devolvió a la realidad, levantó el rostro confundido y fue capaz de ver como el hombre con quien había chocado, lo observaba y se alejaba de él como si quemara, ¡era eso! ¡Precisamente eso! de lo que estaba harto.

Después de la guerra la vida no había sido fácil, ni para él ni para nadie. Todos se sentían con derecho a juzgar, a opinar y crear sentencia entorno a los otros, pero nadie era capaz de comprender la complejidad de la totalidad de la situación. Él como sus compañeros había pasado a formar parte de las lacras de la sociedad, lacras que sin importar si llevaban o no una marca en su brazo, eran tildadas hasta hoy como mortífagos, sólo, por haber pertenecido a Slytherin.

Se detuvo de pronto en medio de la calle y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, él nunca había sido de ese modo, siempre fue un chico indiferente, demasiado inteligente para permitir que los demás le afectaran, pero tenia veinte y cuatro años, veinte y cuatro años que había pasado primero, bajo el yugo dictatoria del su padre y luego solo, prácticamente solo.

Giró un poco sobre si mismo observando en que sector del callejón se encontraba, había salido tan amargado de San Mungo que ni siquiera se había fijado por donde caminaba, sin embargo, al hacerlo se percató de los cientos de corazones que flotaban en el aire y los angelitos en miniatura que deambulaban por el cielo lanzando flechas que se evaporaban al tocar a los transeúntes. Una punzada de desagrado, odio y- ¿por que no?- envidia, se incrustó en su estomago: era San Valentín, el día en que todas las parejas parecían querer hacer alarde del gran amor que se profesaba y en el que las tiendas vendían como si se tratase de navidad. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Ver como todos compartían amorosamente, mientras que a él lo despreciaban.

_Asqueroso San Valentín_.- gruñó, por lo bajo, y siguió caminando.

Llegó a casa tras unos 20 minutos, abrió la puerta, colgó pulcramente su chaqueta en el perchero, se quitó la bufanda y caminó hacia la cocina. Su casa, pequeña, lucia tan impecable como siempre, se reconocía un hombre maniaco, no soportaba, la suciedad ni el desorden, por tanto su casa lucia, como un museo, pero hoy ese museo se le antojaba, increíblemente, grande, frío y solitario.

De la nevera sacó algo de comida y la puso a calentar, mientras esperaba revisó la correspondencia que había dejado en la mañana sobre la mesa de la cocina. Como siempre se trataba de publicidad, de facturas, del "profeta", y de las, ya tan acostumbradas notificaciones de Gringotts, pero en esta ocasión había recibido una revista semanal de medimagia y una carta que logro llamar su atención, no obstante, al ver el sello del manicomio de San Mungo, su estomago dio un vuelco y supo de inmediato lo que decía.

El sonido de la campanilla del calentador inundó el ambiente y logro hacerle reaccionar, dejo la carta sobre la mesa, saco la comida y se sentó al tiempo que abría el sobre.

_Estimado señor Nott: nos dirigimos a usted con el propósito de infórmale que su abuela Fiodora Nott, hoy a las 02:00 am. Ha fallecido a causa de la pulmonía que la afectaba hace ya un par de semana. Esperamos que se presente en nuestras instalaciones a la brevedad posible, si bien, contamos un poder total conferido por usted para hacernos completamente responsables de la paciente, es usted su único pariente vivo y por tanto su único heredero._

_Lamentando su perdida, esperando su pronto contacto, se despide._

_Umbrella Jones. _

_Directora del manicomio de San Mungo._

Dejó caer la carta y de pronto perdió todo el hambre, finalmente su abuela había muerto.

Después de la guerra, su padre resultó muerto, y fue él, quien debió enfrentar todo el proceso de acusación entorno a su familia; su abuela llevaba años loca, y él había tenido que comprobar que no era partidario de los ideales de su padre, que nunca había sido marcado y que jamás había formado parte de las filas del señor oscuro, sin ayuda, lo cual no fue tarea fácil. Nadie le creyó en primera instancia, paso 3 semanas en azkaban solo por señor hijo de Theodore Nott y por haber pertenecido a Slytherin, nadie fue amable y nadie le prestó ayuda ni intercedió por él, debió hacerlo todo solo, completamente solo. Por eso cuando la pesadilla acabo, decidió olvidarse de su abuela para siempre, la internó en San Mungo y transfirió todos los poderes a la institución, rechazó la herencia de su padre, la cual aun aguardaba en Gringotts y se había marchado a Francia para ser libre.

De ahí que no supiera si sentir pena, lastima o satisfacción, jamás había amado a su abuela, no habría podido hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, no le conoció cuerda y desde niño solo recordaba sus demencias, sus insultos, y sus golpes, no definitivamente no podía ser pena.

Apartó el plato y se quedo así, sentado en silencio y sintiéndose como una gran mierda, afuera la gente reía y se amaba, afuera todos parecían vivir vidas felices, mientras que él estaba solo, solo como cada día, como lo había estado durante toda su vida.

No quería hacerlo y sin embargo, cada vez era mas frecuente, no sabia en que minuto se había vuelto un sentimental, ni cuando había comenzado a necesitar aquello, solo sabia que cada vez que se sentía así, cada día en que una nube negra parecía nublar su vista, cogía su varita, conjuraba su patronum y le daba la misma orden a la pantera negra:

_Ve por ella-_

Pasaron solo veinte minutos, y todo pareció cambiar en aquel lugar, ella apareció, como siempre en el recibidor, lanzó su abrigo, el cual nunca llegaba al perchero, avanzó unos pasos, se quitó la bufanda, la cual resbaló de la mesa, manchó el piso con sus botas embarradas, la casa se lleno del tintineo de sus llaves- atadas al cinturón para si no perderlas- y su voz, llena de energía resonó por la casa rompiendo, así el ambiente gris del lugar.

_No me digas que otra vez te han bajado las ganas de llorar como nena._

Era una burla, una burla cruel, vil y demasiado sincera, pero su cuerpo recargado sobre la puerta de la cocina, su sonrisa torcida, sus manos en los bolsillos y su embriagador aroma de limón, hacían que a él no le importara en absoluto que _ella_ se burlara de él.

Así era Daphne Greengrass, un torbellino, un huracán, sembraba el caos por donde pasaba y siempre dejaba huellas.

No le había conocido durante su estancia en el colegio, a pesar de haber hecho un par de trabajos con ella y de haber intercambiado un par de frases, jamás le había conocido en lo absoluto, ella era una chica fría, indiferente y buena representante de Slytherin, él en cambio, era silencioso, desconfiado y nunca se relacionó con nadie. Había sido 3 años atrás cuando él volvió a Londres que la conoció en el Hospital.

Durante su estadía en Francia, estudió medimagia y se especializó en pediatría, trabajó un par de años en el Hospital de allá y luego decidió volver. Se llevó una sorpresa al enterarse que ella era su colega de departamento y durante los 6 primeros meses las cosas no funcionaron muy bien. Acostumbrado al orden, a las reglas y los procedimientos estandarizados, Theodore no era capaz de soportar, el caos, el desorden y la improvisación de su compañera, de la misma forma en que ella parecía perder el control cada vez que él iba tras ella comprobando y arreglándolo todo.

Fue entonces que surgió Timmy, un niño de tres años, con malformación cardiaca y a quien Daphne había tratado desde que había nacido. Su familia estaba acostumbrada a ella y el niño también, pero Timmy era especial, Timmy no hablaba.

Primero pensaron que se trataba de algún problema biológico, pero, las pruebas comprobaron que no, el pequeño escuchaba bien y sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban en perfecto estado, de modo que lo derivaron a un medimago experto en psicología, quien le diagnostico autismo, sin embargo, el mismo especialista tuvo que descartarlo al poco tiempo, ya que el niño parecía ser muy conciente de su entorno y de quienes le rodeaban. El problema de Timmy era otro, el problema era que simplemente no quería hablar.

Y no habló, hasta que apareció Theodore, pero esto el joven medimago de 21 años no lo sabía. Conoció al infante en una de sus tantas rondas por las salas de recuperaciones y le pareció un niño encantador, y, fuera de su enfermedad, completamente normal. Pero cuando Daphne se percató de la situación, fue que comprendió lo extraño del asunto.

El mundo, para la joven medimaga, se fue encima, y la familia del pequeño no parecía entender porque el niño solo le hablaba al medimago extranjero, nunca nadie lo logro entender, Timmy era así, y hasta hoy lo era, para él todo era un juego y Theodore le pareció ser un jugador apropiado. Fue por él, que Daphne y Theodore tuvieron que coordinar sus esfuerzos y trabajar en conjunto. Desde aquel día que eran un equipo, y aunque ahora el niño hablaba con todos, aun existía una complicidad entre medico y paciente que Daphne no terminaba de comprender.

Así la conoció y así, también, fue que compartiendo juntos- prácticamente las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año- se volvió dependiente de ella.

Alejo ese recuerdo de su memoria y sin saber, que hacer se paso la mano por el cabello-_Gracias por venir_- murmuró escuetamente.

La joven mujer se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar-_No te preocupes, solo has interrumpido una tarde fogosa de sexo salvaje por todos los rincones de mi apartamento- _ironizo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír al hombre-_, pero descuida no es nada-_e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se desapareció en el acto, y fue muy tarde para que Theodore pudiera esconder la carta, ella ya había visto el sello del hospital.

_Oh merlin_- susurró- _¿la vieja ha muerto?_- preguntó impactada al tiempo que tomaba el papel que segundos antes Theodore había intentado esconder.

_Que delicada eres.- _farfulló sarcástico

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada_- No me vengas con estupideces, tu la odiabas_- acusó- _¿ha muerto o no?_

_Si- _contesto con fuerza

Daphne abrió los ojos conmocionada y no supo como reaccionar, pasaron algunos segundos en silencio y sin mirarse, antes de que fuera capaz de actuar.

_¿Me has llamado por eso?_- quiso saber.

_No_

_¿Entonces?_

Theodore se tomo la cabeza con las manos y la apoyo sobre la mesa, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para ser tan joven.

Daphne comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la espalda encorvada del hombre.

_Ha sido un mal día, solo eso_- susurro- _mañana todo será mejor._

Inmediatamente Theodore sintió vergüenza de si mismo; le avergonzaba ser tan débil y necesitar eso, ese algo que en otro momento habría considerado patético. Pero mas vergüenza le provocó el sentirse mejor, Daphne siempre lograba hacerle sentir mejor.

_Estoy cansado_- confesó- _hoy la madre de una paciente pidió que fueras tu quien atendiera a su hija, cuando supo que yo era su medimago y cuando se enteró de que estabas libre, decidió llevarse a la niña_.- relató

En el acto sintió como los brazos de la joven se aferraban con más fuerza a él, estaba disgustada, siempre se enfadaba cuando sucedían cosas como aquella; lo peor es que no eran escasas, y parecían no disminuir con el tiempo.

Definitivamente había estado mejor en Francia, los tres años que llevaba en Londres se habían convertido en un infierno y mil veces había tenido deseos de dejar San Mungo y volver a Saint Benôit, tenia deseos en ese mismo momento, pero sin embargo, no sabia qué lo retenía ahí.

_Sabes que es mujer es una estúpida ¿cierto?_- murmuró con disgusto la chica.

_No es solo ella Greengrass, son cientos_- debatió

_¡Al diablo! Todas esas madres apestan_

Theodore no pudo evitar la risa y aquello pareció confortar a su acompañante quien dejo escapar una sonrisa también.

_Ven, vamos, lo que tu necesitas en una cerveza de mantequilla…o algo mejor un whisky de fuego_- aseguró la mujer al tiempo que le obligaba a levantarse.- _iremos a Hogsmeade, nos apareceremos ahí y beberemos hasta caer tendidos en la mesa_- ordenó arrastrándolo hacia la puerta- _y si no caemos tendidos, pues entonces compraremos tres botellas y las traeremos acá y seguiremos bebiendo_- aseguró mientras le ponía la bufanda al cuello-… _o podríamos simplemente comprarlas y beberlas aquí ¿Qué prefieres?_

_No me gusta beber_- apunto el joven mientras se dejaba poner el abrigo

_Es precisamente eso lo que no esta en discusión, y el dónde o cómo no es importante, lo importante Nott, es que esta noche estaremos completamente ebrios ¿me has entendido?_-sentenció abrochándole el último botón del abrigo y acomodándole la bufanda.

Theodore quiso decirle que no, que no le gustaba la idea, por que cada vez que bebía, sentía malestar en el estomago y al día siguiente la jaqueca era terrible, quiso decirle que beber no era la solución para absolutamente nada, que ella tenia un problema, pero no fue eso lo que pensó cuando la vio de frente, tan cerca y con los ojos verdes brillando con decisión.

En aquel momento, el caos en que la mujer había convertido su casa, su voz estruendosa y sus manos suaves rozando su cuello, le habían hecho olvidar su pesar, ya no se sentía mal, ya ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que le había llevado a llamarla, solo sabia que así estaba bien y que ella era hermosa.

Sin embargo, ella no espero una respuesta y en ese momento desaparecieron, el chico sintió un jalón hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en medio de Hogsmeade, con la nieve hasta la rodilla, con cientos de corazones y burbujas flotando por el ambiente y rodeado de parejas que paseaban de la mano. Recordó entonces que el día de San Valentín se respiraba en el ambiente.

_¿Estas bien?_- preguntó la chica percatándose de su ensimismamiento y cogiendo su rostro con las dos manos.

Nuevamente Theodore llevo su vista a ella y se perdió en sus ojos verdes, pero esta vez también fue consiente de que Daphne Greengrass estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo junto a él y no con algún novio de turno.

_¿Qué sucede?_- volvió a interrogar asustada

_Nada_- murmuró Theodore confundido y negando con la cabeza, pero en ese instante la mujer alejó sus manos y se apartó unos centímetros. El joven volvió a sentir el frío, volvió a sentir su soledad y no le gustó, fue entonces que lo entendió, entendió qué lo retenía ahí, qué le faltaba a su vida, entendió que ella se había instalado poco a poco ahí y que ya no podría sacarla.

_Greengrass…-_murmuro inseguro_- ¿quieres ser mi Valentín?_

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron exorbitantemente y retrocedió por la impresión, al instante Theodore se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensarlo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿En que momento había creído que ella podría decirle que si?, no, definitivamente no lo había pensado, sin embargo, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la joven y luego negó con la cabeza.

_¡merlin Nott! Eres el hombre más lento que he conocido en mi vida._

Confuso, Theodore se dispuso a replicar, cuando Daphne lo callo con la mano.

_No arruines el momento Nott, he esperado meses a algo como esto y acepto, pero con una condición_- advirtió acercándose a él.

_¿Cuál?-_ murmuró nervioso

_Serlo los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año._

Y no pudo más que votar el aire complacido y sonreír, con ella todo era así una sorpresa constante, y no podía haberlo sentido de otra forma, puesto que al segundo ella lo había cogido del cuello y lo había besado.

Y fue así, un 14 de febrero, que Theodore Nott supo que su soledad se había acabado, que el frío nunca más volvería y que sin importar quien fuese su padre, con Daphne, todo estaría bien en su vida.

…

**En Chilito lindo, aun me quedan unos minutos, el 14 de febrero aun no termina y me he permitido volver, con este one shot, me salio un poquito largo y espero que no haya desvirtuado del todo la día que tenéis de los personajes. Asumo que no habrán especiales de San Valentín de esta pareja, así que tómenlo como un regalo, espero les guste.**

**Cariños!**


End file.
